Entre nous, ce n'est rien de plus?
by Oxytreza
Summary: entre nous, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, ce n'est rien de plus que ça? :FIC FINI:
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Huum…En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi.

Entre nous, ce n'est rien de plus ?

Chapitre 1 : « Entre nous, ce n'est rien de plus ? »

Watanuki se mordit les doigts, étouffant un cri de jouissance.

Dans son dos, Domeki lui faisait l'amour de manière brusque et aucunement romantique.

Le medium, perdu dans le plaisir physique qu'il ressentait actuellement, laissa échapper un cri en se libérant, tandis que l'archer faisant de même derrière lui.

Il y eut un silence, puis le garçon aux yeux fauves se dégagea du corps de son partenaire sans douceur.

Il se leva, renoua son kimono et sortit en disant seulement : « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Watanuki s'assit sur le futon, renouant son kimono aussi, les reins et les fesses en feu. Il grimaça, son dos protestant fermement lorsqu'il tenta de se lever.

Tous les soirs comme ça.

L'archer lui avait sauté dessus un jour, et l'avait pris quasiment sans préliminaire, violemment, brusquement.

Watanuki n'avait pas dit non.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû le dire, d'ailleurs.

Mais avec le temps…Il s'était révélé que Domeki n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre chose pour lui.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il voyait.

Tout ce que voulait l'archer c'était assouvir un besoin, un désir et un appétit sexuel avec le medium.

Watanuki essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Il avait toujours horriblement mal après leurs ébats.

Parce que son amant ne mettait aucune douceur dans ses coups de hanches.

À croire que le medium était juste un objet sexuel pour lui.

Ce qui devait être le cas, après tout.

Jamais de caresses amoureuses, pas beaucoup de baiser, et quand il y en avait, c'était des baisers violents, passionnés, des bouches écrasées l'une contre l'autre plus qu'autre chose.

Watanuki se leva tant bien que mal et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

De l'air afin de le rafraîchir.

Après il irait prendre une douche lui aussi.

De l'eau afin de le laver de la souillure qui tachait son corps frêle et pâle, couvert de morsures, de suçons et de cicatrice fines, peu profondes.

Il retourna s'asseoir. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendait l'eau couler.

Il se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

Il était toujours dans cet état après avoir couché avec l'archer, mais il ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

Deux ou trois larmes s'écrasèrent sur la couette.

Il décida que pour ce soir au moins, il les laisserait couler.

Car ce soir, c'était l'« anniversaire » de leur première nuit ensemble.

Et lui qui croyait…Lui qui croyait que ça allait être de l'amour, de la tendresse…

Il se fourrait gravement le doigt dans l'œil.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Et pourtant, son amour pour Domeki était sincère.

Le fait que celui-ci ne le partage pas et n'en voulait qu'a son corps le blessait profondément.

Watanuki essuya ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, en silence.

Soudain, le bruit de l'eau cessa.

Watanuki se tut, écouta le bruit des pas de son partenaire revenir dans la chambre.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, en kimono propre et frais, il trouva un Watanuki tassé plus qu'assis sur le futon, qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus plein de larmes qui perlaient les unes après les autres sur ses genoux et la couette.

Le medium tendit la main, agrippa la ceinture de l'archer et leva la tête vers lui pour lui demander, la voix à peine audible et empreinte de sanglot :

« Entre nous, ce n'est rien de plus ? »

À suivre…

…Comment ça c'est triste ? Mais on ne peut pas faire que des gentilles petites fics avec de l'amour tout-plein, tout-plein partout et des cœurs et des fleurs qui volent tout autour !

Bon, allez, ne pleurez pas !

Envoyez plutôt une review ! D


	2. Chapter 2

Entre nous, ce n'est rien de plus ?

Chapitre 2 : « Que veux-tu que ce soit de plus ? »

« Que veux-tu que ce soit de plus ? » Demanda Domeki, son regard froid posé sur son amant prostré à ses pieds.

Watanuki, à ces mots, eu un sanglot convulsif puis agrippa un peu plus la ceinture de l'archer.

« Moi…Je croyais…Que c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus…Je croyais que tu m'aimais…Rien qu'un peu… »

Il y eut un silence seulement brisé par le bruit des pleurs du médium.

Celui-ci garda longtemps la tête baissée, ses larmes inondant ses joues et le futon.

Puis finalement, il leva ses yeux bleus détrempés vers l'adolescent qui le dominait, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Une, puis deux, puis trois et puis beaucoup plus coulaient sur les joues de l'archer.

Il s'agenouilla devant Watanuki, le serra dans ses bras.

« Pardon. »

Le medium, après avoir sentit son cœur s'arrêter, le sentait battre très rapidement à présent.

L'archer resserra sa prise, ses larmes coulant dans le cou de son amant.

« Moi je croyais au contraire…Je croyais que tu te laissais faire…Que tu ne ressentait rien pour moi... »

Watanuki ferma les paupières, son cœur allant exploser.

« Pardon…Kimihiro… »

Et tendrement, oui, tendrement, Domeki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Watanuki.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps.

À présent, ils s'aimaient.

Le passé était fini.

Un souvenir enfui, une photo écornée qu'on a brûlée.

Une passade avant l'amour.

Une recherche avant de trouver.

Et maintenant, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre.

Fin

Happy end !

Z'êtes contente ?

D ès le départ, je voulais faire ça, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mais un jour ou l'autre je ferais une vrai fic triste et horrible et que je me ferais laminer de partout.

Une review ?


End file.
